Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid-crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a liquid-crystal display device including a lens hole for a camera module and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
An LCD device is a transmissive display device and includes a liquid-crystal panel and a backlight unit. The liquid-crystal panel includes an array substrate for controlling a liquid-crystal layer, a polarization plate disposed on a surface of the array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, a polarization plate disposed on a surface of the color filter substrate, and the liquid-crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid-crystal panel controls the liquid-crystal layer to thereby adjust transmittance of each of sub-pixels of the liquid-crystal panel.
The backlight unit includes optical sheets, a light guide plate, a light source unit, a reflective plate, and a guide panel. The optical sheets are disposed between the liquid-crystal panel and the light guide plate. For example, the optical sheets may include a prism film and/or a diffusion film. The light source is disposed on the side surface of the light guide plate, such that light is diffused through the light guide plate. The reflective plate is disposed on the bottom surface of the light guide plate to reflect light leaking toward the reflective plate. The guide panel supports the optical sheets, the light guide plate, the light source and the reflective plate, etc., to allow the liquid-crystal panel to be stably mounted thereon.